The Other Guardian
by Zerea
Summary: Ivy was the sister of Peter, aka Star-lord. But when she and her brother gets abducted, their lives change forever. Becoming Ravagers. They get in trouble when they go to their mission point...but does not get their leader what he wants. Now both of them must survive two thugs and an assassin...How will that turn out? And what happens when Ivy starts to like one of the thugs?


**Hiya everyone! This is Fluffy comin' at ya live! Yes, I like this new name x3 But the point is…NEW STORY! YAAAAY! :D And its about…GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY! *Fangirl squeal* I love Marvel. But…Maybe after this story I shall do a Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy crossover? Who knows….Anyway, I do not own Marvel, I just own my character!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_The Other Guardian_**

Chapter 1: Abduction

**Earth, 1988**

I was holding my brothers hand, as my head rested against his shoulder. I could faintly hear his music. Ma got him that…As for me, she always gave me dance shoes. We were waiting to hear the news of…Ma. I was beyond worry, I'm not sure what Pete is feeling right now. I hope, I really hope Ma will make it through this…Sickness she has. Before I knew it, Grandpa walked out of Ma's room and smiled at us. I may be young, but I knew that was a fake smile. He knelt down and rubbed my hair before he began talking to Pete.

"Peter, Ivy. Your mamma wants to speak to y'all." I slightly perk up. While Pete was ignoring Grandpa, my blue eyes stared at Pete.

Grandpa sighs, "C'mon Pete. Take these fool things off." He takes off his headphones and turns off his Walkman, putting it all in his backpack.

We all stood up, I grab my side bag and put it on my shoulder as I continued to hold Peter's hand. He got Grandpa to help to strap on his backpack on his shoulders and we both bravely walked in Ma's room. What I notice is that she was still extremely pale…Reminds me like a ghost…Our entire family circled her but thankfully we had some room to see our mother. I tried my best to hold in the tears. Ma watched our movements, I could see Pete trying his best as well.

"Why have you been fighting with the other boys again, baby?" Ma asked Pete weakly.

She must've noticed his black eye. Pete looked down and does a small shrug. Ma looked over to me and noticed my teary eyes. "Ivy…Don't cry, baby." She said soothingly. But…I can't help it! I felt one single tear slide down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it off my face and try to keep on the brave face I want to have. Ma looked back to Pete.

"Peter?" She asks again.

"They killed a little frog that ain't done nothing. Smushed it with a stick." Pete replied shamefully.

I squeezed his hand, he does the same.

"You're so like your daddy. You even look like him. And he was an angel, composed out of pure light." Ma said breathlessly.

Another tear escapes my eye.

"Mer? You got a present for Peter and Ivy, don't you?" Grandpa asks Ma.

"Of course…" Ma said once again, she begins to touch our presents and note was attached to both of them. Grandpa grabs them for her he puts our presents in our bags. "I got ya covered." Grandpa whispers to us.

"Both of you open it up when I'm gone, okay?" Mom told us.

I knew that I couldn't hold it in any longer…Why would she say that to us?! She…She…is going…Isn't she? Pete started to tear up finally, but unlike him I was already starting to leak tears. "Your Grandpa, is gonna take such good care for y'all. At least until your daddy comes back to get you." Ma was starting to tear up as well when she said that. Before I knew it I was getting closer to Pete for comfort. My head started to burry into his shoulder.

"Take my hand…" Ma told us again.

I sniffled, I…Can't do it. It'll be saying goodbye forever, and I didn't want to do that! I can't just let Ma go! Not like this! Pete turned his head away from Ma, and begins to sniffle as well. "Peter…Ivy…" Ma said to us, sadness in her voice.

"Pete, Ivy, c'mon." Grandpa insisted.

"Take my hand." Ma pleaded this time.

I can't do it…That's when I hear the heart thing go into a beep sound. Immediately Pete and I looked at Ma, seeing her heart beat…Gone. "Ma! Ma! Ma!" I pleaded this time.

"Mom? No! No! NO! NO!" Pete screamed, tears falling out of his eyes.

"MAMMA!" I screamed as well.

I felt we were both picked up and carried out of the room. I continued to scream to my mom. Grandpa set us down as Pete yells, "NO!" We both try to look over Grandpa as he spoke to us.

"You've got to stay here. Please." Grandpa told us.

My heart shattered a thousand fold, so many tears were falling out of my eyes. I was sobbing. So was Pete. Grandpa walked away from us, so many emotions were in me right now. Dreadful, heartache, misery, regretful…Before I knew it, Pete had grabbed my hand and started to run. I kept up with him. We ran out of the hospital, going on the field just outside of the hospital. It was extremely foggy. In the middle of the field, Pete collapsed onto his knees, bringing me along with him. He had wrapped his arms around me, as we both cried. I was leaning into him for comfort, he was hugging me for the same thing…I think.

I burry my face into his chest and sob even more. I…Can't believe that Ma is gone. "Why…" I wept.

That's when we both heard a…engine powering up? And lights swarmed around us. We both look up and saw…a space ship looking down at us. Fear begins to build inside me. Then a bright light circled around us, picking us up towards the ship.

"MOM!" Me and Pete scream.

* * *

**Bam there it is! :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BAI BAI BAI BAI!**


End file.
